


A badly kept secret

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bisexual Kirigiri Jin, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gay Kizakura Koichi, Gay Male Character, Laughter, Multi, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Pride month 2019, Quadruple Drabble, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jin decides to tell his daughter about his relationship with Koichi. However, it turns out Kyouko worked it out months ago.





	A badly kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Koichi asks.

Jin nods, ignoring the anxiety twisting in his guts. “Yes, I want to do this. Kyouko should be the first to know about us. And she should be totally fine with it.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just a big thing. Well, when should we tell her?”

Jin puts his arm around his partner. “Why not tomorrow.”

Koichi grins. “Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

“Kyouko, can you come downstairs, please?” Dad calls, and Kyouko puts down her pen.

“I’m coming!” she calls back, slipping her notebook and pen into the small bag she keeps slung across her torso.

Kyouko wanders through the house and down the stairs, where she finds Dad and Kizakura Koichi sat on the couch. Mr Kizakura has been friends with Dad for as long as Kyouko can remember, and she has called him Uncle Koichi for at least five years. He smiles at her, but Kyouko senses the tension in the room.

“What do you need from me, Dad?” Kyouko says, sitting on the other couch and clasping her hands together.

As he does every time he sees her, Koichi splutters and says, “Sorry, I just can’t get over how grown up you sound. You’re like an old lady in a ten year old’s body.”

Kyouko rolls her eyes, and Dad smiles awkwardly. She knows she is very mature for her age, but she has to be when she wants to be a detective when she grows up.

“Anyway, I’ve got something I need to tell you,” Dad says, getting the conversation back on track. “It’s important to me, and I want you to know. The thing is…Koichi and I are… in a relationship.”

Kyouko blinks, watching both men go red. “Oh.”

“’Oh’ as in you’re… mad?” Koichi says.

“No, of course I’m not mad,” Kyouko says. “I just didn’t know your relationship was a secret. I worked it out months ago.”

Koichi and Dad look at each other, and Koichi bursts out laughing.

 

* * *

 

“God, Jin, what are we gonna do with that girl?” Koichi says, still giggling whenever he thinks of their conversation with Kyouko this morning.

Jin smiles, also running that conversation over in his head. “I don’t know. She’s just so perceptive. To be honest, I was a fool to think she wouldn’t notice.”

Koichi laughs and gives him a kiss. “Yeah, she’s totally a detective in the making.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
